By my side
by scooby123
Summary: How would I be able to survive without him by my side?


**Warning: This story is a bit OOC and i am sorry if it isn't good it is my first time writting Hijack. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or ROTG**

* * *

I cannot go a day without him being by my side.

He has ingrained himself into the daily routine that is my life. If he ever left I don't know what I would be able to do with myself, probably wallow in self-pity I think. All I can think about are his wide smiles that show all of his perfectly straight white teeth and his bright ocean blue eyes. _God his eyes, _they are like the deepest oceans that pierce into my very soul.

I wouldn't be able to survive without his melodic laughter or that mischievous glint in his eyes that always promise a time of fun. I couldn't be able to get through my day without his presence by my side. He gets me through the pain and suffering I endure everyday by the hands of my father and tribe. He cheers me up when I am down and picks me up when I fall and when he is with me I actually feel like I am worth something and not just that _mistake._

When he is gone reality comes crushing down to me and I am the mistake again, worthless and just another mouth to feed. I am back to being the good for nothing nobody that gets tortured by the blows and words that are flung at me every day. When he is gone I remember who I really am, the walking fishbone of a boy who does nothing but destroy everything he comes across.

But, at least, once he is back I am able to lull back into my fantasy world. Just me and him alone with no one but the sounds of the forest to disturb us. I know he will once again leave when the day is over and reality will once again come back but for now I will be able to dream that the day will never come to an end.

But it does.

I once again have to say good bye as the day comes to an end. He will go away to another place and bring snow and joy to the children of the world. And I will once again be stuck here alone with just me and my thoughts. But at least I know that the next day he will be back again to separate me from my reality.

…

Days have gone by and he still hasn't come. Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months. He still hasn't come back.

I wonder if he had forgotten about me, I wouldn't blame him if he has. Has something happened to him? If something has than what? Will he ever come back?

I ask these questions to myself everyday hoping that I will eventually get an answer. That someone would now what has happened to keep him away and tell me.

But I never got my answer.

As more days go by he still hasn't showed up. I guess he has moved on.

I guess I better move on too.

…

Months have gone by and he still hasn't showed up but at least over the past months things have gotten better.

I am no longer useless, I am somebody now. I now have friends where I had bullies and my father now acknowledges my presence. I am now a part of the tribe and I have a new best friend, things are starting to finally look up for me, but no matter how much I try I can never forget about him and I can never move on.

When I think of him I remember the times when he was all I ever had, when no one else was there for me. He would take me away from my reality and sweep me into a fantasy full of magic and wonder. He would make me smile when others would make me cry and would hold me in his arms and never let go while others push me away wanting nothing to do with me. He was there when I was alone.

And that is why I can never let go.

…

"Hiccup!," a female voice yelled to me. I turned my gaze to Astrid as she watched me worriedly, "Do you want to race me and Stormfly before the dragons go to away, me and Stormfly have been practising and I think we will be able to beat you this time".

Hiccup smiled hesitantly, "not now Astrid I have some work to do in the forge," he lied, "maybe some other time?".

"Sure". Astrid smirked at hiccup and started to walk away. "Oh! By the way happy snoggletog!" she yelled cheerily, flying away on Stormfly.

Hiccup smiled sadly "happy snoggletog" he whispered.

Hiccup turned to toothless "well bud I guess it's just you and me now, huh?". Toothless snorted and began to walk toward the forest, gesturing hiccup to follow with his head. "You want to go to the cove, bud?" Toothless crooned in response "ok, lets go!".

By the time they had made it to the cove snow was falling heavily from the sky.

Hiccup wrapped his skinny around himself attempting to keep himself warm muttering under his breath, "stupid snow why did you have to be so bloody cold, I swear it's as if the gods hate me".

"Well I'm no god but if I were I wouldn't hate you Hic" I soft boyish voice said from behind.

Hiccup froze where he was and slowly turned towards the voice. His eyes were wide as sauces as he realized who the voice belonged to, "Jack" he whispered.

Standing there not even ten feet away was jack leaning against a tree holding his staff. He looked just the same as hiccup remembered him snow white hair that stuck in every direction, ocean blue eyes that piece into your very soul, skin as white as the freshly fallen snow and that wide teeth showing smile.

"Hey" Jack said lightly scratching the back of his head.

Tears sprung to hiccups narrowed eyes, his hands clenched into fists and the words he spoke hissed out of his clenched teeth "Hey? You've disappeared somewhere for nearly a year and all you can say is hey?" Hiccup shook his head furiously glaring at jack with slitted eyes. Somewhere in the background you could hear toothless growling quietly at the pale teen.

Jacks smile dropped and he looked at the ground, guilty. "I-I'm sorry Hic, if I could've told you where I was I would have told you I-it's just something came up" Jack finished lamely looking up at hiccup with wide eyes and a slight pout to his lips.

Hiccups expression softened slightly but he didn't dare remove his glare "Something came up? Well Frost you're here now so why don't you start explaining?".

Jack gulped looking wide eyed at hiccup "W-well you see it had all started when-" Jack then proceeded to tell hiccup about his adventures with the guardians and how he had discovered his reason for being and how he, the guardians and the children of Burges defeated Pitch Black.

During Jacks retelling of the events that had kept him away hiccup had sat sown next to toothless, absentmindedly patting the great night fury, as he processed the information being told to him.

"-and you see, that's why I wasn't able to tell you where I had been the past year" Jack finished his story looking mighty pleased that he was able to get through all of it.

Hiccup stared at Jack blankly before asking "and where does that lead you now?".

Jack smiled and said with a flourish, "well Hic, you are now looking at the official guardian of fun, thank you very much" Jack said bowing jokingly.

Hiccup stood up swiftly and threw his arms around Jacks neck hugging the elder boy to him tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I've missed you Jack, so much, please don't leave me again" Hiccup mumbled through his tears, sniffling quietly.

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around hiccups thin waist, pulling his head back to gaze at Hiccups freckled face. He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips against the other boys, savouring the feel of the others soft pink lips. "I love you Hiccup," Jack said tenderly, "and I don't think I will be able to survive without you by my side".

Hiccup looked at the teen in shock before pulling him down into a sloppy, but passionate, kiss. Hiccup pulled back smiled up at the white haired teen, his arms wrapped around the others neck "I love you too Jack and happy snoggletog" Hiccup giggled.

Jack chuckled at the others adorableness.

"Merry Christmas Hiccup".

* * *

**Sorry about the ending i didn't really know how to end it.**


End file.
